Kira
Name: Kira Age: Unknown Status: Deceased Cause of Death: First death; Slain by Alexander Vries via infectious bite - Second death; Slain by Alexander Vries via basilisk coated bullet Race: Vampyre Family: Leonardo (Brother) Affiliation: Herself, (former) Malakai's Brood, Vries Occupation: Master Hemomancer, Master Seductress, Queen of her Coven Birthday: Unknown Aliases: The Crimson Queen, Lady Kira, Lady Karen Kira was a Vampyre, and a master Hemomancer and Seductress. She was the older sister of Leo. Kira had an extreme infatuation with Vries, which in the end, cost her her life. Although Kira was slain, her soul survived and was trapped within Lilith's Mad World. After Reaper returned to the mortal plane once more, she escaped after him. In the time since her escape, Kira had been hiding away from the world, biding her time and gaining unspeakable volumes of power. At last, she had resurfaced to the world, and with her newfound power, intends to take the throne to The Westfold. Kira was the main antagonist of the Tides of Blood Saga. Kira suffered defeat during the battle for The West, and was ultimately and gruesomely slain in a manner ironically similar to how she killed her own brother. Appearance In her human form, Kira is a tall woman, standing at 6'3. She has very pale skin, with deep red eyes. She has luscious, full red lips. Kira's most noticable feature, even moreso than her voluptuous body, is her hair. Her hair is a beautiful, blood red, and flows gracefully behind her, being longer than she is tall. As said beforehand, Kira also has an incredibly beautiful body, with great curves. Because of this, she rarely has to actually use her Charm powers, being able to seduce even hardened criminals with just a few sultry gestures. Kira wears large silver hoops through her ears, and has a few rings on her fingers. She wears a elegant silver necklace with a bloodgem in it. Kira always wears a black leather corset, both because she loves wearing revealing clothing, and also because it is the only thing capable of supporting her bust. She will wear either a red or black dress leggings, with an open front or side, revealing her lustful legs. She wears spiked black heels. Kira's Vampyre form has yet to be fully revealed, with only her shadow being seen. This shadow sported very large wings. Personality Kira is very vain woman, however, she does not let it effect her judgement. She believes herself to be the most beautiful woman of all time, and one would be hard pressed to disagree. Despite being of the younger Vampyres within Malakai's brood, Kira was one of the most intelligent among them. She not only has masterful knowledge over the Vampiric art of Hemomancy, but of Charm spells as well as a plethora of other schools of magic. Kira learns extremely quickly, which makes her a deadly opponent. She is also very calculating and conniving. In the end, Kira's only true loyalty is to herself. She had no qualms about slaying her own brother, and despite being slain herself before her plan could come into fruitition, had long planned to dispose of Malakai and form her own Coven. Kira's death, and her later return to life, has taught her a harsh lesson, and yet has also damaged her mentality. Now more than ever, her loyalty is to herself, and to herself only. However, she now greatly seeks out love, to the point of being desperate. Such desperation has caused her to try and steal Vries away again, and has even blinded her to the fact that he was the one who killed her. When Kira recovers from this, she will likely be even more dangerous than before. If Kira has any weakness, it's love. In fact, she may even be bipolar because of it. An example is Alexander Vries. She enslaved him, for the endgame of using him to slay Malakai, and thus, take over his brood. However, Kira fell madly in love with Vries, a love so profound it fracutred her mind slightly upon her return to life. One moment, Kira can be the remorseless deceiver she is most known as, the next, she could be crying tears of sorrow, wanting nothing more than to be loved. Abilities & Powers Vampyre Being a Vampyre, Kira has time immortality and will never age. She has the ability to change into Vampyre form, and is able to fly with her wings. She can grow out her claws to over a foot long, and can unhinge her jaw like all other Vampyres. She can see the bodyheat of living things, and can see perfectly in the dark. Like all Vampyres, most conventional means of attack are essentially useless in the end against Kira, as a Vampyre can only be killed via decapitation. However, Kira has something that has made her drastically more dangerous than almost all of her kin. Hemomancer Although Kira is not physically nigh unstoppable like her former leader Malakai, her prowess in blood manipulation exceeded his, to the point of complete mastery and perfection. This further makes any attacks on Kira absolutely pointless, as attacks will bypass her and be ignored completely, as Kira will simply reform any wounds or lost limbs out of blood in a second (think a Blood Elemental, if you will). Kira can control the blood in any living creature, and with a simple snap of her fingers, can release ''all ''of it from her victims, causing a spectacular explosion of gore. She will then harness the blood and turn it into a very fine mist, and absorb it into her being. This is her preferred method of feeding, and to quickly dispatch any annoyances. Category:People Category:Vampyre Category:Antagonists Category:Leader Category:Royalty Category:Deceased Category:Main Antagonist